Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method of applying a textured finish to a wall and/or a ceiling and more specifically where the textured finish is a coating of non-acoustical joint compound which may be mixed with water and applied by spraying the non-acoustical joint compound onto a wall or ceiling with a low pressure air gun to obtain a textured finish.
Description of Related Art
Apparatus for spraying texture material is known in the prior art. More specifically by way of example U.S. PreGrant Publication No. 2010/0014908 to Campbell, et al. relates to a joint compound tool including a mixer, a hose, and an applicator. The mixer has a hopper and a beater positioned therein. The beater has a rotatable drive shaft journaled in opposed ends of the hopper. A number of first support rods radiate outwardly from the drive shaft remote from the hopper outlet and a pair of intertwined helical bands encircle and are affixed to the drive shaft by the first support rods. A number of second support rods radiate outwardly from the drive shaft adjacent the hopper outlet and are secured to the second support rods. A motor is connected to the drive shaft for rotating a beater. A pump is connected to the hopper outlet for pressurizing joint compound received from the hopper. A hose connects the pump to a joint compound applicator having a valve assembly for controlling the flow of joint compound received from the hose and a roller assembly for applying joint compound to drywall.
U.S. PreGrant Publication No. 2007/0246570 to Cataline relates to a handheld drywall joint compound and acoustic ceiling texture application device. An embodiment of the invention comprises an expansion bag within a tube. The tube also contains texture material, and as the bag is inflated in the tube, the texture material is forced into a spray device that is connected to the tube. The spray device allows the user to apply the texture material to the desired locations.
U.S. PreGrant Publication No. 2007/0108233 to Grayden relates to a spray texturing system having a reservoir; a cart structure to support the reservoir above the ground; at least one support to hold a spray texture gun and hopper in position adjacent to the reservoir; and a user controlled mechanism to selectively release an amount of spray texture compound from within the reservoir into the hopper.
U.S. PreGrant Publication No. 2004/0112982 to Dilley relates to a pressurized air canister and a drywall mud canister connected to a backpack that a user wears on his back. The user holds a spray gun in his hands. Pressurized air from the pressurized air canister provides pressure to both the spray gun and the drywall mud canister enabling the spray gun to spray the drywall mud.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,181 to Kreitzer, et al. relates to a wedge-shaped mud box with a mud outlet orifice in the bottom wall. An edge of the wedge-shaped box has a rectangularly shaped cover that is rotatable between a filling position and an operating position. The cover is biased toward a bottom wall of the box to force mud contained in the box toward the outlet orifice. A mud gun, including a hollow body with an inlet and an outlet orifice, is releasable attached to the outlet orifice of the box. When air under pressure is introduced into an air inlet of the gun, mud entering through the inlet orifice is forced out through the outlet orifice of the gun. A nozzle chassis is affixed to the gun with a plurality of different nozzles movably attached thereto, and each nozzle is movable between a stored and an aligned position so that only one nozzle of the plurality of nozzles is aligned with the outlet orifice of the gun at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,801 to Smith relates to a manual tool for imparting a textured surface to a wall or ceiling. The tool has a rigid, flat, thin tool blade with a plurality of holes irregularly distributed thereon. The holes are preferably irregular in shape and have major dimension in the range 0.5 to 1.25 inch. A handle for grasping and manipulating the tool is attached to a first side of the tool blade. A rectangular blade version of the tool is used for texturing corner areas, and a circular blade version of the tool is used for non-corner areas. In use, joint compound is applied to a second, opposite side of the blade and then daubed onto a surface area. The tool is then repeatedly pressed against and withdrawn from the area until a desired surface texture is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,402 to Woods relates to an aqueous quick dry sprayable drywall texture material in the form of a sprayable composition having an aqueous base, a filler and a polymer. The aqueous quick dry sprayable drywall texture is storable and dispensable from a pressurized dispenser having a delivery nozzle or other spray dispensing device. An aerosol system with a spray nozzle is included on the container for selective discharge of the textured material onto a prepared patch area or other substrate so as to match and blend with the surrounding drywall area to provide a continuous and unbroken coextensive surface texture of mechanically and visually matched material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,519 to Sandison, et al. relates to spraying single or multiple fluids onto a surface. The spray applicator utilizes a venturi effect to independently draw fluids from separate containers, atomize the fluids and spray the fluids in a desired pattern onto a surface. The atomized streams generally overlap so that the fluids mix prior to contacting the target surface. In one embodiment, the fluids are retained in flexible containers separately connected to a spray applicator by flexible tubes. The flexible containers include a fitting for receiving a fluid draw tube and a releasable closure for expelling excess pressure within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,231 to Hebert relates to a texturing roller for applying drywall mud or plaster to a flat surface such as a wall or ceiling in a texturing pattern, which roller includes a roller cylinder fitted with random holes and multiple leather discs crowded onto the roller cylinder by rivets which extend through the discs and the holes and are expanded in place by a riveting tool. The roller cylinder is designed to mount on a conventional roller frame and handle normally fitted with a disposable paint cylinder used for painting flat or textured surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,263 to Woods relates to a pressurized dispenser having a container housing a quantity of drywall texture material mixed with a binder and a carrier such as aerosol. A manual pump or spray nozzle is included on the container for selective discharge of the drywall texture material onto a prepared patch which is a drywall sheet so as to match and blend in with the surrounding surface area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,511 to Johnson, et al. relates to a liquid spray gun having a reusable air gun portion with a manually operable valve for controlling air flow; and a disposable container and spray nozzle assembly including a sheet of flexible material having portions attached together and to a central portion of a tube to form a container. A liquid in the chamber, and a spirating nozzle connected to the tube is adapted to be releasably coupled to the air gun portion so that upon movement of air through the nozzle, liquid in the chamber will be entrained in that air and sprayed from the nozzle. The assembly can include a coil comprising a strip disposed in a plurality of wraps about an axis and having a spring temper biasing the strip to an axially extended position to form a tube-like structure, with an end portion of the coil positioned around an end portion of the tube within the bag so that during spraying the tube-like structure will insure that most of the liquid can be dispensed from the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,005 to Blunk relates to a squeeze-type container device for dispensing viscous acoustical texture material by a spraying action on a wall or ceiling surface. A spray head is attached to the container and connected with a source of air under pressure for spraying the viscous material through an orifice for repairing damaged areas of acoustic texture walls or ceilings.